Mi amado EC
by elisa Hale Swan
Summary: Bella odia a Edward porque piensa que es un engreido, pero Edward esta enamorado de ella, e intentara hacer todo para que ella se de cuenta hasta ponerse un pseudonimo tonto y mandarle e-mail. ya se que no soy buena con los summary es mi segunda historia plis no es tan mala!


Pov. Bella.

Por fin me había mandado otra e-mail, y tan solo leerlo me ha dejado completamente embelesada no cabía duda que estaba completamente enamorada de mi amado EC. ¿Pero me pregunto quién podría ser?, había estado rondando en mi cabeza quien sería EC durante todo el año que llevaba recibiendo cartas de él, al principio me imagine que podría ser nada más y nada menos que mi más acérrimo enemigo Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, pero por dios en qué cabeza cabe que Edward pudiera ser la clase de chico que escribiera poesías y alabanzas a una chica tan insignificante como yo, además desde el momento en que lo conocí, en mi entro un odio sin razón alguna, o más bien era un desprecio siempre había despreciado a gente como el, que se creían de lo mejor y por eso podían pisotear a la gente que según ellos éramos inferiores a él, además, ya tenía suficiente con el sequito de taradas que se la pasaban babeando por él, para que ahora el me tratara de molestar con estos e-mails, pero sabía que no era el, no podía mi amado EC era un completo caballero, no como Edward que era vil y manipulador , además si él fuera EC seria todo un engaño seguro una más de sus trampas para burlarse de mí, pero no seré negativa, ahora mismo escribiré la respuesta y le diré que cuanto antes quiero conocerlo, ya era mucho tiempo más de un año y esta curiosidad me estaba matando.

Mi amado EC

Estas palabras son para contarte que la última carta que recibí de ti me dejo completamente maravillada, sé que es muy pronto y espero y no pienses mal de mí es solo que desde aquel día en que recibí aquel primer e-mail, no puedo hacer otra cosa que esperar con ansias el día en que nos conozcamos.

¿Me pregunto cómo serás?

Espero y no seas un tonto que solo quiera jugar conmigo, sabes no lo soportaría ya que he sufrido mucho y para serte sincera no creo que seas la clase de persona que jugaría con los sentimientos de una chica como yo y si dice en los e-mails que me conoces entonces sabrás perfectamente que no he tenido mucha suerte y que muchas personas se han burlado de mí, espero que tú seas la excepción no quisiera desilusionarme y menos de ti mi amado EC

Bueno sabes espero que no demores mucho en contestarme, sé que nunca lo haces pero podría ser la primera vez , esperare con ansias tu respuesta y también espero que por fin pongamos el día en que verdaderamente nos conozcamos en persona , bueno sin más que contar se despide de ti… tu dulce princesa. Pdta. Te mando un beso mi amado EC.

Pov. Edward.

Por fin había contestado mi e-mail estaba tan nervioso por leer lo que escribió después del e-mail anterior donde le decía que quería que nos conoceríamos en persona y por fin le podría declarar mi amor abiertamente y pedirle formalmente que sea mi novia , espero que le haya gustado, no podía creer que estuviera tan ansiosa de conocerme, pero para ser sinceros yo también ansiaba el día en que por fin le pudiera decir quien en verdad soy y no esconderme detrás de un seudónimo más tonto como EC, pensé que al principio se daría cuenta quien era porque para ser sincero cualquiera reconocería mis iniciales y más siendo quien soy Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, el chico más popular de la preparatoria de Forks.

Pero al parecer mi dulce princesa no se había dado cuenta de nada dejándome completamente entrar a su mundo y permitiéndome conocerla por lo menos por correo, me preguntaran porque no me he acercado a ella, bueno porque simplemente no se no puedo, siento que al momento que sepa quién soy se desilusione y deje de hablarme y como no es muy simple, mi amada princesa y yo hemos sido compañeros desde hace más de 3 años, se preguntaran como antes no le hablaba fácil ella siempre me ha odiado y yo desde aquel día en que la vi por primera vez me enamore de ella completamente pero nunca me ha aceptado siempre he querido ser su amigo pero ella no mas no me deja, ni siquiera le habla a mi familia, a la única que le ha llegado a hablar es a mi cuñada Rosalie Hale me preguntaran como es eso pues no se simplemente dice Rose que mi amada princesa la ve como una clase de amiga y que le ha tomado un gran cariño desde aquel día en que la defendió por primera vez de el trio, si el trio, las tres chicas más tontas de toda la preparatoria fork y no solo tontas si no zorras para empezar tenemos a Tania Denali la peor arpía de todas, desde hace más de 3 años que quiere salir conmigo y pues ni loco salgo con ella y menos con lo despertante que me resulta todo el día teniéndola de compañera y llamándome Eddy por aquí Eddy por haya si no fuera un caballero ya la hubiera golpeado y sí que se lo merece, porque ella es la principal de todas las desgracias de mi adorada princesa desde hace 3 años ella ha sido la persona encargada junto con sus secuaces descerebradas de molestar a mi bella princesita, solo porque ella es calmada y tímida ellas no tienen el derecho de molestarla, bueno y sus compinches que son su hermana Irina Denali y la más tonta de todas Jessica Stanley, que se creen lo mejor solo por el hecho de tener buen cuerpo y ligarse a la mayoría de los descerebrados de este instituto.

Gracias a dios yo no pertenezco a ese rebaño de idiotas que están tras de ellas, primero muerto antes de dejar a mi ama princesa, y a todo esto se preguntaran quien será mi amada princesa pues nada más y nada menos que la chica más hermosa que vino colapsar mi mundo hace más de 3 años.

Mi amada Isabella Swan o más bien mi amada Bella.


End file.
